


Blame It On The Alcohol

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [429]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: anon requested: could you do a TAG Scott and Gordon with alcohol?





	

“Blame it on the alcohol,” Gordon quipped as he jostled Scott into a heavy pour.

“Only because we’re not flying home,” Scott told him, even as he poured out a round of doubles.  As Gordon organized the glasses, Scott reached into the fridge and pulled out two beers, air condensing on the glass even as he popped the caps.  

Gordon held out the shot glass, and then clinked his own against it as Scott took it with unsteady hands.  “Salud.”

“In your eye,” Scott replied, sipping his shot as he watched Gordon tip his head back and slam it in one go.  As Gordon spluttered for air, Scott passed him a beer.  “Another?”

Gordon’s eyes were watering, his cheeks already red.  “Last day as a bachelor man, line ‘em up!”


End file.
